1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus, a reception control method and a recording medium having a function of receiving a broadcast.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a terrestrial digital TV broadcasting, a transmission band of approximately 6 MHz per channel is divided into 13 segments modulated by OFDM (Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiplexing), and the one segment at the center thereof is allocated for mobile receiving.
Recently, mobile communication terminal units such as cellular phones equipped with a function of receiving a program broadcasted in this segment have been developed. As an apparatus of this type, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (Kokai) 2003-111004 discloses an art. More specifically, when a call is started because of generation of an incoming call during program viewing processing, the art starts processing of recording coded video and audio data of the program which is being viewed to SDRAM. Next, when the call is terminated, the art starts reading out the coded video and audio data at the start of the call from the SDRAM, and chases and replays the data while continuing the processing of recording.
Meanwhile, the terrestrial digital TV broadcasting uses a broadcast band ranging from 470 MHz to 770 MHz, which is adjacent to the transmitting frequency of the cellular phones. Accordingly, in the case where a cellular phone transmits wirelessly for communicating with a base station while a TV receiver mounted with a cellular phone is receiving a program, the transmission power suppresses sensitivity of the TV receiver, thereby decreasing receive sensitivity which leads to deterioration of viewing quality.
To avoid such a program, it is possible to provide a filter for attenuating a transmitted wave from the cellular phone in the TV receiver side.
However, a broadcast band used by the terrestrial digital TV broadcasting and a transmitting frequency used by the cellular phone are adjacent to each other, as described above. Therefore, there is a problem of decrease in receive sensitivity due to filter insertion loss, particularly in a high-frequency channel for terrestrial digital TV broadcasting.